1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bed apparatus and more particularly to that class of devices utilized to restrain the displacement of a mattress from a resting surface therebelow.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art abounds with devices designed to retain a mattress in a fixed position relative to a supporting surface. U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,030 issued on July 14, 1970 to S. B. Hawkins discloses a mattress stay comprising a pair of flexible bands attached adjacent to the corners of a supporting surface and a supermost mattress supported thereby. The bands are located in criss-cross fashion, one end of each being secured to a box spring type supporting surface and the other end being secured to the mattress. This apparatus prevents the total removal of the mattress from the supporting surface without disconnecting the ends of the straps or bands connected to the mattress. Furthermore the apparatus restricts the uppermost displacement of the mattress corner when the apparatus is connected to the mattress and the supporting surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,350,726 issued on Nov. 7, 1967 to O. N. Gardner, teaches a mattress retainer utilizing four corner guards in a harness assembly flexibly interconnecting them. The harness assembly, when the apparatus is in use, is located on the uppermost resting surface of a box spring or similar device as are the bars to which the ends of the harness are fastened. The bars are fastened to the corner guards at approximately a mid portion of the length thereof. In use, the guards having a substantially right angle cross-section are disposed in vertical fashion, having a portion adjacent the lowermost marginal edge secured to the lowermost portion of the corners of the supporting surface. Thus, when the harness assembly is tightened, the corner guards serve as third class levers having the uppermost regions of the guards restricting the corners of the mattress from lateral displacement. This device depends upon an adjustment of the legs of the harness to determine the amount if inward force directed at the corners of the mattress. Furthermore, the corner guards, by being secured to the box spring complicate installation and removal thereof.